nighttime promise
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: Luna make Lincoln a promise for future before they get serious. yes this is loudcest, don't like then don't read


**here is a short Lincoln x Luna fanfic, I been meaning to write so I finally did. enjoy**

.

Night had falled upon the loud house, the only time where the loud's was all sound asleep and everything was quiet, all expect for one.

Lincoln was in his bed mumbling and stirring around in his sleep as he was having a nightmare, one in which he had started to break out in a cold sweat, the stirring had woke up the person next to him, cause them to sit up and look at Lincoln worried.

"Lincoln, wake up" the person called out as they had grabbed Lincoln's shoulder's and started to shake him to try to wake him up "please wake up!" they said louder this time as Lincoln had quickly shot up, panting loudly as he had looking around the room quickly, almost having a panic attack but the person had grabbed Lincoln's face, making him look up at them.

"L-luna" he said as he was slowly calming down, while Luna had looked at him worried and nodded her head.

"I'm right here, love" she said as she slowly moved her hands from his face, reaching down to grab his tumbling hand's "I'm right here..." She said more gently once she felt Lincoln squeeze her hand's.

Lincoln had slowly looked down at their hand's as he had brought their hand's up, before he had started to kiss the back of Luna's hands "same bad dream" she said quietly as she had looked at him slowly nod.

"Yeah..." He mumbled while he had looked at her, as the moon light had filled the room, Luna had sighed a bit before she had hugged him.

"I sorry for what she did... For how she had hurt you, you didn't deserve any of it" she had mumbled against his neck while Lincoln had hugged her back.

"And I'm sorry that you and Sam didn't work out, but at the same time... I glad that both of our relationships both didn't work out..." Lincoln had said quietly, making Luna pull back to look at him

"Why do you say that" Luna asked him confused

"Because... If Sam and Ronnie Ann didn't hurt us... Than we wouldn't of had ended up together" he said as a small smile made it way to Luna lips before she had lean over and had kissed Lincoln softly on the lips, he had kissed her back while grabbing her hips.

Luna held back a moan as Lincoln had moved to her neck while giving her soft love bites, slowly increasing the pressure causing Luna to bite her lip as she had started to get turned on and started to tumble as she had let Lincoln take charge, kinda liking this side of him but unfortunately she had stop this for getting out of hand but... She didn't see a problem with it lasting a little bit longer.

Luna was panting as her arm's was wrapped around Lincoln's head as he was placing a hickey on her collarbone, she could feel his hand moving in between her leg's and she knew it was time for them to stop before they cross a line they couldn't go back.

"L-lincoln... stop" Luna panted as she looked at him while grabbing his shoulders, she could feel him resist a bit but he nodded and moved into a sitting position.

"My bad I guess I gotten carried away" he said quietly as Luna was trying the blushed that was spread across her face.

"Lincoln... I just don't want us to do something that either of us might regret" she told him making him nod, understanding what she meant.

"I understand but... I love you and I do want to be with you" he told her making her smile and lean over and kissed him, which he had happily returned as they made out for a bit.

Luna pulled back panting a bit "Lincoln... If we still want to be a couple until... Your next birthday" she started making his eye's widen "than we will go all the way okay" she said making Lincoln look at her with wide eyes.

"Luna, do you mean it" Lincoln said making Luna nod, smiling a bit making Lincoln smile as he hugged her tightly and she had returned it "you got yourself a deal" he said quietly so he wouldn't be yelling in her ear.

"Now let get back to sleep, we got school soon" she told him as they broke apart before they had laid back down, before slowly going back to sleep.

 **there we go, all done. I don't really have anything to say expect for I hope y'all like it, anyway. like, comment (because they are awesome), and share. see ya next fanfic**


End file.
